Angel is the Centerfold
by Enide Dear
Summary: Angeal is pure and good and innocent in a dirty world and Genesis would never do anything to change that no matter what his libido tells him. Reno might change that.


Title: Angel is the Centerfold for Whitejenna  
Pairing: GenesisxAngeal  
Rating: sfw, some nudity

The incessant ringing on his doorbell had Genesis hurrying slam it open, less surprised than perhaps he should have been at the sight of a head even redder than his. Reno grinned up at him and finally let go of the doorbell.

"Standard surprise ShinRa inspection," he said, waving some official looking paper at the General. "Got any illegal drugs, explicit material or contraband?"

"No!" Genesis snapped back, annoyed.

Liquid teal eyes blinked up at him.

"Really? Nothing? Would you want some, yo?"

Genesis sighed. Dealing with any Turk, but especially Reno, was even worse than Angeal's puppy. It was no use trying to contradict him; the fastest way to get rid of him was just to let him do his thing and leave on his own accord. It wasn't as if Genesis had anything he needed to be ashamed over in his apartment anyway.

He kept all that stuff hidden away in Banora, far away from snooping Turk eyes.

"I suppose I can't get you to leave, so you might as well come in. I was just writing up some rapports of my latest mission, but ShinRa safety comes first, I assume." He opened the door to let the Turk in, trailing a scent of explosives and...rust. Probably not rust, but it was better to think of it like that. It wasn't as if Genesis were afraid of the Turks, but like cockroaches they were notoriously hard to kill and just like cockroaches, he didn't want an invasion of them in his apartment.

"So, nothing naughty going on here at all? Awwww, yo, you'll give us red heads a good reputation! Can't have that." Seemingly random, Reno started opening cupboards, took a beer from the fridge and sauntered into the the living room.

"I'm sure you work twice as hard to make up for my lack," following reluctantly, Genesis stepped after him.

"If I worked twice as hard at my bad reputation, my dick would be worn down to a nub, yo," Reno grinned back, but before Genesis could come up with a fitting answer, the Turk held up a framed photo. "Ain't this cute?"

It itched in Genesis fingers to run up and save the precious memory, but he forced himself to remain still. Better not give the Turk any ideas.

"That is personal. A photo of me and Angeal back at Banora. When we were young."

Reno whistled slowly then put the photo back sloppily in the shelf.

"Man, he was a real hunk already back then, huh? Bet he had to fight girls of with a stick!" A sly glance came into the blue eyes. "Guys to, I bet."

Cold dread coursed down Genesis back, but he refused to show it. Damn Turk was getting into his head! Still, he could not possibly know...simply because there was nothing to know. Despite years of pining from his side, there had never been anything between him and Angeal.

"Why don't you ask him about that?" He snapped, a bit more testily than he meant to but the Turk had poked his finger on a very sore spot. Despite what Reno implied, Genesis had had his share of lovers, but Angeal had always held his heart. Angeal was different. Honourable. Pure, in a corrupted world. Not like a Turk would understand that.

But it also meant that Genesis had never managed to bring himself to do something about his crush - his life long pining - because he would not be the one to sully something as pure as Angeal. Would not. Could not do it. All his smooth ways and silver tongue got horrible caught up at mere thought of talking to Angeal about something like that.

"No need." Reno shrugged casually and put back the photo. "Not after those last photos in ShinRa Girl."

Genesis recoiled as if he'd been struck.

"The what?!"

Reno didn't answer, merely took up a fresh copy of the magazine from his back pocket and tossed it over to Genesis while he continued his random search. Genesis was suddenly too dizzy to follow him and make certain he didn't plant drugs or something.

ShinRa Girl was ShinRa's second most income bringing venture, after electricity. It was an all-male photo shoot of ShinRa employees in various stages of undress. Genesis had modeled for them once or twice, mostly for fun and someone had (probably at the cost of their head) managed to get Sephiroth to do it once but not Angeal. Never Angeal. The thought was...

"Yeah, he told me his ma needed some cash back in Banora or something so I set him up with these ladies I know..." he waggled his eyebrows as if there was any possible way Genesis could have misunderstood his meaning of 'known' "- and there we go. Sold out in half an hour, I heard. Not even close to Sephy's record, but what ya gonna do?"

Genesis treacherous fingers tore through the Magazine in a way that no Turk could ever misunderstand but he couldn't stop himself.

And then he reached the Centerfold and almost dropped the Magazine.

Sprawled out on the green grass (and where on Gaia did they find an honest to Godess meadow in Midgard?) was 110 kg of prime Banora beefcake, naked. Very naked. Genesis romantic sould kept wailing at him but his Dirty mind and - despite all the lab testing - very human body was having none of it. His fingers shook. His Eyes kept being drawn back.

*This is wrong. So very wrong. Poor innocent, precious Angeal…..* His soul screamed at him.  
*Look at that smile. Look at that pose. There is no way he hasn't done this Before. No way he is as innocent as we thought.* His mind interrupted. *We could have had all that years ago!*  
*Hnnnngggg…..* His body added, unhelpfully.  
*But he was such a good child! Such a sweetheart!* The soul tried.  
*Does this mean….all those times we thought he was being nice he was actualy flirting with us?! And we were the ones who missed it!* The mind suddenly had an epiphany.  
*Hnnngggggg!* The body insisted, rather urgently.

A short but very intense three way war racked through Genesis while Reno helped himself to a few bottles of banora brandy from his shelves.

"Right," the thespian finally snapped the magazin closed but there was a frantic burning in his Eyes that said he still had the image burned into his retina. Reno squarked when he was forcibly lifted up and thrown over a shoulder as if he weight no more than a homebaked apple pie and carried out of Genesis' apartment where he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "Something...important has come up. Soldier business. Come back another day." Still with shaking hands and frantic eyes Genesis slammed the door shut and fumbled with the locks for all the good that probably did, and then hurried away down the corridor.

Reno grinned as he got to his feet and dusted off his pants. Then he took out his phone.

"Mission accomplished, yo. Maybe now those two will calm down a bit." He took a swig of apple brandy. "Yeah no worries," he said to the unknown person at the other end of the line. "The UST were driving me nuts as well."

People Reno could have been talking to in the end:  
Tseng  
Rufus  
Sephiroth  
Zack  
Kunsel  
Scarlett  
Other?  
Idk just pick whoever you think would be most amusing


End file.
